


Trapped Between Two Worlds

by small_asian_ninja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Characters with tortured pasts, Eren jaeger is the gay best friend, F/M, Fluff, Levi x original character, Mafia AU, Original Character(s), Pierced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), You can pretend its an x reader if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_asian_ninja/pseuds/small_asian_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day Lilith works in at the local café and bakery. Her hair always done in double braids or low double pony-tails down her back, usually equipped with a book when business gets slow, she’s the complete package of innocence.<br/>By night she’s one of the most dangerous people to run into in a dark alley, equipped with long range sniping skills, close hand-to-hand combat and everything in between. With a high pony tail and cat's eye eyeliner this gorgeous seductress and assassin employed by The Red Stallions, is not one to be messed with. </p><p>---</p><p>By day Levi works as a personal trainer and martial arts teacher in Maria's local gym. Every afternoon he always stops by at the local coffee shop to grab his usual: Coffee and any sandwich that’s available that day.<br/>By night he’s the head of The Black Rose, the rival gang to The Red Stallions and experts in Maria’s complex underground. </p><p>---</p><p>At one particular party, Lilith is assigned to take out the leader of The Black Rose who was rumored to be attending this event. Little does she know that this was the same man who ordered coffee and a sandwich from her every afternoon, and the one she may or may not have developed a crush on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lilith Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% dedicated to this lovely character I've made up. I'll try my best to make her awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. Feed back would definitely be appreciated though!
> 
> Also if you don't like that I've named my character after a demon, I'm sorry but it will all make sense soon enough.

## Lilith Nyx

It's an average day at the bakery, usually an hour after noon business slowed down and rarely any customers ever walked in. As usual when business got slow, Lilith, often called Lily by everyone she was closely acquainted with, had her nose buried in a book. Her reading glasses had slid down her nose as her eyes absorbed every page. She was so into her book she almost didn't hear the sound of the bell on the door chime as a customer walked in.

Only after the door had swiftly swung shut, the bell ringing once again, did Lilith snap her head up to see who was approaching her, but no one was there. She blinked her eyes once and the bakery was no longer there, she was suddenly in a dark room curled up in the corner. She recognized this room, she recognized this very corner and for the millionth time she wished she didn't. She was only curled up there for a second before she realized she was crying, silent tears that streaked down her face and soft whimpers that escaped her lips every now and then. Suddenly the door swung open with a bang. “ Get over here you little whore!” the man at the door roared, stomping over to the corner where she had buried herself. Pulling her up by her hair he screamed nonsense at her, his breath reeking of alcohol. The words “useless bitch” and “whore” constantly being yelled at her until finally he swung her into the wall but before she made contact with anything, she blacked out.

\---

Lilith gasped shooting her body up into a seated position, breathing hard. Her entire body was shaking and the sheets were sticking to her bare abdomen and legs, which were covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. It was 4:00 in the morning, much earlier than she needed to be awake for her job at the bakery but she was too afraid to go back to sleep. Dreams as vivid as the one she just had were rare, extremely rare in fact. She had always thought that she no longer had the capability to dream, and she was right. That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

After taking a few more deep breaths, Lilith scanned the dark room around her, deciding to get up and consume a little caffeine, maybe start making breakfast. Slowly and with much effort she dragged her legs out of bed trudging through the dim hallways of her condo all the way to her kitchen where she opted to switch on one of the lights. Rubbing her eyes for what felt like the 20th time that morning, she reached up to one of the higher cabinets above her black granite countertops, feeling around on the tips of her toes for a mug. She usually jumped on top of the counter to get the glasses on the higher shelves since she was much shorter than average but too full of pride to use a stool, but this morning in particular, she just didn't have the energy to do it. When she finally grasped what felt like a mug, she pulled it down, a little hastily, and set it down on the counter, grabbing and tea bag from a container labeled “earl grey” from the corner of the counter that met the wall. She dropped it in the mug and filled it with hot water from the sink, letting it brew as she made her way to refrigerator, taking out ingredients to make scrambled eggs and also milk and honey for her tea. By the time she had finished making and eating breakfast it was about 5:15. Still a little too early to be getting ready for work but since she had nothing better to do, she slowly started making her way back to her room to dress herself and clean up, maybe even take a shower. The day had just barely started and Lilith already felt it was moving too slowly for her.

After what felt like much longer than 30 minutes of waiting, it was finally a decent time to start walking to the bakery. At 5:45 Lilith grabbed a light jacket due to early June’s still-chilly-mornings and walked out her front door, walking to the end of her block before turning left and continuing the rest of the way to the bakery. No one was out walking at this time of morning and the sun was just beginning to rise, casting a light glow on all of Lilith’s surroundings. It was something she found rather beautiful, though on days when fog swept in and covered the town the morning glow could be quite eerie. After a few more turns , she reached the bakery, stopping momentarily to type in the pin for the passcode lock on the door. Though it wasn't her turn to open that day, she figured she might as well do Eren a favor since she was already up. It would give her time to start mixing the dough for the croissants so that by 6:30 a good portion of them would be ready to put in the oven. Right at 6:30, a good 30 minutes late from when he was supposed to arrive, rushed in Eren, Lilith’s one and only best friend.

“You're late Jaeger!” she called from the kitchen. “Sorry, alarm didn't go off,” he said rushing into the kitchen to help with the first batch of croissants “why are you up so early?” he said tugging playfully on one of Lilith’s midnight black braids which she almost always wore down her back. “Couldn't sleep,” she replied, “plus I knew you wouldn't wake up on time so I thought I'd do you a favor.” “Oh shut up Nyx.” Eren said elbowing the smirking girl next to him while continuing to shape the pastries. Once the first batch of croissants were in the oven, the pair set out to mixing the first batch of bread dough. Slowly, other people trickled in to start their shifts. First it was Jean, then Connie and Sasha who arrived within seconds of each other and then finally Pixis or General Pixis as everyone from the bakery liked to call him. He was the head chef and owner of the bakery and everyone respected him completely. Though he could be kind of strict with the way he wanted things to run but overall he was a very kind and caring person who brought everyone in the bakery together as a family.

By 7:45 the bakery’s shelves were stocked with fresh croissants, bagels, muffins and danishes, all still warm from the oven. 8:00 was when the morning rush went through the bakery and everyone was too busy to talk much, though Pixis was constantly yelling at Sasha and Connie to stop eating things in the kitchen. Once rush hour had ended a majority of the workers went home to relax before starting their second shift or to make it to another part time job elsewhere, leaving Eren and Lilith to watch the shop as business slowed down.

\---

1:00 finally rolled around and the familiar chime of bells rung from the door as a customer entered the store. Lilith had her nose in a book like she usually did when business was slow and didn't even notice the man standing in front of her until she heard him clear his throat.

Snapping her head up from her book she quickly apologized, then recognizing who it was. He was a regular at the bakery, always stopping by around noon, right after the rush to grab the same order: black coffee and whatever sandwich they had in stock.

“So will it be the usual?” Lilith said, recovering from her slight mishap with a smile. The man nodded, expressionless as Lilith set to work pouring the coffee in a cup and running to the back for a fresh sandwich, this time it was an egg salad sandwich. Once she had totalled up the cost and accepted his money, she watch him go sit down. And begin to eat, casually checking the updates on his phone.

Lilith had always taken an interest in this man who always stopped by at noon. There was something about him, maybe it was his raven hair or maybe it was how good he looked with tattoos and piercings, a look Lilith believed only certain people could pull off, and this one definitely did. Mostly she thought it was his presence. He rarely smiled and had somewhat of an attitude really but something drew her to him and she couldn't possibly find out what. She didn't even know his name for Christs sake and he probably never thought twice about the girl behind the register of the bakery, probably because the way she dressed and presented herself. It was all just so normal, everything including the two braids down her back, and that was entirely the point. She wasn't suppose to stand out when she took on this “character” if you may, she was suppose to blend in, be average, be invisible. Only in the evening did she really “dress to impress” but Lilith never imagined in all of her craziest fantasies and wildest dreams that this man would ever see her in that state. Suddenly someone jumped up from behind her interrupting her thoughts.

“Ooh he's a cutie,” Eren said chuckling a bit. Lilith rolled her eyes to this, though still smiling slightly from her friend’s comment.

“You're not too bad yourself Jaeger, if you weren't so gay I might have already fallen for you”  
“Oh really?” Eren raised his eyebrows in an amused kind of look.  
“Oh don't flatter yourself,” Lilith replied nudging the boy next to her, “actually you're too young for me to fall for you.”  
“Only by a few years!”  
“A few too many if you ask me.”  
“Hey I want my compliment back!” Their conversation was interrupted by the chime of bells as the mysterious man left the building.

“You think we made him leave?” Eren asked.  
“Dunno.” Lilith replied still staring at the door in which he had left from. The teasing had come to a full halt after that, Eren going back to the kitchen to do whatever he was doing prior.

Now by herself, Lilith was left completely to her own thoughts, which were still set on the man.

_“Shit, I am not falling in love,”_ she thought, _“I don't even know his name, I've barely talked him, I am not falling in love.”_

But no matter how much she told herself that, she couldn't help but wonder about him with so much time left to wonder. From the the kitchen Eren watched his friend in her dilemma, finding it sort of funny to watch her trouble over boys, which was not something he found Lilith doing, ever. He knew what she was thinking just by the far-off kind of look in her eyes and his heart grew heavy watching her in such a problematic state.

“Eren,” she whispered even though they were alone, “what does it feel like to fall in love?”  
Speechless, he made his way over to her sitting down on the counter. Looking up to the ceiling he said “Dunno.”

“It feels like my heart is a weight in my chest,” she said grabbing onto her shirt, “and its insane because I don't even know his name, I've barely talked to him. I don't know what's happening to me.” her voice was strained, it was something Eren had never seen before and with Lilith he thought he had seen it all.  
“Lily-”  
“No, it's fine. This is stupid I'm over reacting,” she interrupted. “Besides,” she said her voice barely audible, “Nobody falls in love with the bad guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery man?? Haha you probably know. Next chapter you'll get to read all about him :)


	2. Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated 100% to Levi Ackerman and character development, enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if this gets a little long and boring, I needed to get some character development out of the way...

#  Levi Ackerman 

Levi was awoken by the loud noise coming from his alarm clock. Without opening his eyes, his hand slid out of his bed and fell onto the off button. Scowling, he slid out of bed, eyeing his alarm clock noting the time (it was 6:30). Silently he padded through his dark hallway until he reached the kitchen of his condo. 

 

For breakfast all Levi had was an apple and a cup of yogurt. He didn't actually know how to cook, but he didn't mind the piece of fruit and yogurt he had for breakfast every morning, and he definitely didn't mind going to that little café for lunch every afternoon. It gave him an excuse to see  _ her _ again. 

 

After his quick breakfast, Levi headed back to his room to change out of his pajama pants and into something a little more presentable. Levi was a martial arts teacher and personal trainer at the gym he went to. He only taught the adults though since he found that children were bothersome and annoying not to mention unclean. Most of them dropped out of the sport later anyway since they grew tired of it or didn't have the drive to continue it, and Levi found no point in coaching those ones. 

 

\---

 

Since he always got to the gym early, he was always the one to open it. Taking his hand out of his pocket, his slender fingers quickly tapped in the 4 digit code, a quick beep telling him when the door unlocked. He pulled open the heavy door and made his way inside, turning on the lights. The gym was relatively small. To the left there was the main desk and the door to the break room. Levi quickly stepped inside, throwing his stuff into a locker and heading back out, making his way over to the cardio and weight machines on the right side of the gym. He usually worked out for 30 minutes before he needed to teach, giving him time to use the showers they had in the bathrooms so he could looked presentable for his first clients. 

 

Once it was 7:30, Levi headed over to the showers after grabbing his sweatpants out of his bag. After his shower, Levi grabbed his towel, first using it to dry off his hair and then to wrap around his waist while got out. Glancing at the mirror on the far side of the bathroom, he stopped to admire the the one tattoo he had on his body. It was a rather large one on that covered his right shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant to him but he liked the interlocking lines that created the complex pattern that decorated his skin. He didn't regret getting it at all.

 

After throwing back on his tank top, and then exchanging his shorts for his sweatpants, he headed out to greet his first client. He sighed, it was going to be a long Thursday.

 

\---

 

1:00 finally rolled around, it was finally his lunch break. The gym had filled up with people as the hours passed, so Levi was happy to get some time to himself. Once he had grabbed his stuff from the break room, he began his usual route to the little café he always went to. The food was decent, but he was mostly drawn to the girl working behind the counter. He wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't gorgeous, she didn't have a super-model-body, she was actually pretty plain, always with the same two braids down her back, always reading and always in a t-shirt, shorts and high tops with the occasional appearance of high socks, but that was it. The little brat might even be considered annoying with that same smile always plastered to her face when she greeted customers, but still there was something about her that drew him to her every afternoon.

 

The bells on the door chimed as he pushed it open, though he noticed the sound had done nothing to disttract her from her book. Slightly annoyed at her oblivion, he ambled over to the counter, clearing his throat to catch her attention. Instantly her head shot up, her eyes meeting his. 

 

“So will it be the usual?” she asked, smiling at him.

 

He nodded as he watched her prepared the same thing he had everyday, wondering small things about her. He highly doubted she had any interest in him at all anyways. The tattoos and piercings definitely gave him an intimidating look, especially with his constant frown and bored look in his eyes. He was  pretty sure she had a boyfriend anyway. There was a taller man who also worked the same shift as her and they always seemed to be talking. He never actually noticed Levi though since usually his appearances were brief,occasionally popping out from the back kitchen with a question and then darting back in. Once Levi was half through with his lunch, He noticed the man come out from behind the kitchen, but this time he stayed. Talking to the girl in a lower tone, one that Levi couldn't pick up. He watched them out of the corner of his eyes as they laughed and chatted with each other. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous, not that a relationship with someone as normal as her would work out. He had too many secrets and if she found out, she would probably be terrified of him. Once Levi had finished eating he left, the door swinging shut behind him. There was no point in staying if all that was going to do was fuel his jealousy. He walked down the sidewalk towards his condo, realising how stupid this crush was. 

 

“ _ I don't even know her name.” _ he thought,  _ “There is no way I am falling for this girl...” _ .

 

All around him the world was continuing as normal, everyone was going about their day without a care in the world.

 

_ “...We’ve rarely spoken to each other” _

 

It had turned out to be a lovely day, birds were chirping in the trees and all the blooming flowers gave off a sweet scent.

 

_ “Tch, this is such a nuisance…” _

 

The flowering plum tree that grew in front of Levi’s condo had just started to bloom though Levi didn't notice, he was too lost in his thoughts. 

  
_ “It doesn't matter anyway,”  _ he thought, unlocking the door,  _ “Nobody falls for the bad guys.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are diving straight into plot and conflict yay~


	3. Do You Want To Go On A Suicide Mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into some actual story now that I've finished character introductions, hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this room forever, it took me awhile to motivate myself to write

## Do You Want to go on a Suicide Mission?

Lilith groaned as the alarm clock rang for the second time, and for the second time she hit the snooze button. Last night she had an assignment that lasted a little longer than she expected and she had only got a few hours of sleep. When the alarm rang out for the third time this morning, Lilith finally decided it was time to get up. Tonight was probably going to be another late assignment “Damn him,” Lilith thought to herself as she made her way towards the kitchen, “These assignments are getting more and more impossible. Next he's going to ask me to take out the leader of the Black Rose! Just watch him.”

\---

1:00 rolled around, and as usual, the same man walked into the café. This time Lilith’s head perked up immediately after she heard the bell on the door ring. She smiled, and started on the coffee before he even got to the register.

“You know,” she said while filling up his cup, “You come here everyday yet I don't know your name.”

“Levi.” he answered, “and yours?”

“Oh,” She paused, embarrassed, she hated being named after a demon so she simply gave her nickname. “It's Lily.”

“We should talk sometime.” he said before picking up his lunch and leaving.

After another brief moment of silence due to his absence Eren popped out from the kitchen.

“Aw, he didn't stay.” Eren whined, “Why didn't you tell him your real name?”

“Because I don't like my real name.” she answered, pouting a little.

“Why? I think it's pretty bad ass.”

“Shut up Jaeger.”

Eren snickered before turning to Lilith with a more serious expression.

“You know this'll never work out. Don't hurt yourself falling for this guy.”

After a few seconds of silence passed between the two, Eren went on.

“Lilith, we’re - we’re not the type to do well in a normal society. It's not how we were born and raised. Our job isn't to work at this bakery. Let's face it. Our job revolves around the black market, Maria’s underground, protecting shitty-eyebrow’s business, we have no business up here with people who will never understand us. I'm doing this for your sake you know. You wanted a piece of normal and I said yes and went along with it but maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Lilith, let's go back. Let's go back to where we really belong.”

It stung, hearing those words from her best friend, but he was right. Every sentence he said was right but Lilith couldn't bring herself to agree. She didn't ever want to leave the sunlight again. There are no rules in the underground. No neatly laid out streets, no clearly cut lines, no truth, no trust. It was her only home, and her only home was a den of demons.

\---

Once her shift was over, Lilith left the café, deciding to walk home alone instead of dealing with another lecture from Eren. Thoughts flooded her mind, conflicting thoughts of the underground, thoughts of her normal life, thoughts of Levi, she couldn't shake them from her mind and the silence of walking by herself only made them worse. She just wanted to be normal, she didn't want the life she had been laid out. It was violent, it was illegal, it was wrong, but she knew nothing else. In Lilith’s world there was only violence, breaking laws and wrongs. The only security she had was Eren, Mikasa and Armin, but even they had to take their own paths eventually. All three had accepted what they were going to do in the twisted world they were born in. All three were fine with what they had. Lilith was so lost in her thoughts she stopped noticing the things around her. Her body remembered all the directions to her condo, having walked there everyday, so thought was quite unnecessary. That is until she came across a busy intersection.

\---

It was just starting to get dark when Levi left the gym. The streetlights were flicking on and people were zooming by in their cars, trying to get home before rush hour.

_“The Leader of the Red Stallions sure has been active lately. Who was that assassin he’s been using? Tch… She’s killing off all of my best men.”_

Levi scowled, thinking about how he’d have to deal with her.

_“Just sending in men to kill her would never work, who was it that told me she was a seductress? Those idiots could never outsmart her…”_

He looked up from the ground as he was approaching the busy intersection, noticing someone else headed towards it, though they didn't seem to be paying attention. He watched them carefully, continuing to walk towards them.

_“Is this person fucking suicidal?”_ he thought.

As he came closer he noticed it was a girl with midnight black hair, though he wasn't close enough to see her face. He was close enough however to figure out that she had no intention of stopping and waiting for the walk light to turn on. Without thinking Levi burst into a sprint, catching up to her and pulling her out of the traffic, luckily unscathed.

“Are you fucking suicidal?” he asked staring down at the girl on the ground for a second before realising who it was.

\---

Lilith looked up from the ground where she had been tossed, rather violently, and her face turned a bright shade of red.

“No- no I swear I'm not suicidal, I was just walking and I guess I wasn't paying attention I didn't mean to I-”

“Calm down I get it,” Levi interrupted, looking rather annoyed, “do you want me to walk you home just in case?”

To Lilith, his eyes looked bored, like she was being a nuisance, but she needed something to break the silence. Someone wasn't going to make up for her oblivion the next time. She nodded, and the next second she was pulled into her feet, his strong arm wrapping around her waist, gentle yet firm, as if he was afraid she would wander off again into another busy intersection. Awkwardly she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, not knowing what to do with them.

The entire walk home was silent with the exception of Lilith giving directions here and there, but she didn't really mind. While Levi was focused on the road ahead, Lilith was focused on Levi, drinking in every detail of him. Regrettably, their silent walk came to an end with Lilith stopping him saying

“This one.”

Levi stared for a moment at the building, eyeing the address number.

“How have we lived in the same building yet never known we were neighbors?” He asked his brow furrowing.

“I don't know.” Lilith said, a small smile forming on her lips.

Levi’s arm was still around her waist, and it stayed there until they reached the door to her condo. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Lilith stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Wait, um is it ok if- could I- what I'm trying to say is do you want to come over for dinner one night?” she stammered, blushing furiously, “As a way of saying thanks.”

“That’s unnecessary.” Levi said, starting to turn away again.

“Please?” Lilith begged.

Levi turned back once more, with the same bored expression on his face.

“Fine,” he said sighing, “You better know how to cook.”

“Yes sir!” Lilith said flashing a smile and disappearing behind her condo door.

_“Dinner huh?”_ Levi thought a small smile forming in his lips as he started down the stairs, _“That might be nice.”_

\---

After she was sure Levi had descended a few flights of stairs, she headed to her room, picking out a black dress from her closet and throwing it on. She glanced at the time before dashing to her bathroom and putting on some makeup and undoing her braids, replacing them with a high ponytail. When she was finally made up, she ran again to her closet, pushing back her clothes and pushing a small space in the wall. Immediately the wall started to turn, revealing a wall of weapons. She grabbed a thigh holster made of thick synthetic material that would kind of act as her “utility belt”. She slipped on her right leg, and began to load it down with daggers and a handgun. Once she was finished, she pressed another spot in the wall to replace the wall of weapons with its original look. She glanced at her clock before grabbing a pair of black stilettos and dashing to the stairs to the roof. Being on the top floor, she was the only one with access to it.

_“Ugh, I'm probably going to be lectured again when I get there.”_ she thought, grabbing a grappling hook from a hidden spot and shooting it so that it wrapped around a branch of a nearby tree.

Once in the tree, she slowly climbed down, making her way to her car, her heels making clicking noises as she walked. The car sped off, Lilith only using roads that other cars barely used. Her destination was an old pub, slightly hidden away from the main street. Lilith parked her car far away from the building, walking the rest of way to her destination. She walked in through the side door of the pub, walking up to the bartender wiping glasses behind the counter.

“Reservation for Smith.” she said to him.

He got a stern look in his eye as he put down the glass,

“Right this way Miss.”

He led her to a room in the back of the pub, opening up the double wood doors and closing them behind her once she was in. The room was like their party room, a single long table set with fine china on top of a silk table cloth. She walked over to the upper right corner of the room. There was a panel in the wall that could be slid over, revealing a key pad. She typed in the code and slid the panel back in place, stepping back as the entire wall slid aside. Behind the wall was a spiral stone staircase leading down. After a quick glance back, she started the decent, hearing the wall slide back into place.

The stairwell was long and every click of her heels left a faint echo. Old fashioned wall lamps lit the stairwell, casting shadows that stretched up the walls. It was an eerie sight, unlike the streetlights above ground that cast warm glows at night. At the bottom of the stairwell was a wooden door, similar to the one at the pub. Without hesitation, Lilith pushed it open, revealing Maria’s underground.

Long ago, people discovered a massive cave system under Maria. Plenty of rich people came down here trying to exploit it and get rich off it, calling it a “Cave of Wonders” or the “Largest Cave in the World”. Hoping to turning this into a tourist spot, they all were desperate to draw people in. Unfortunately for them Maria’s caves were bland. Though they were big there wasn't much else to them. With no gold or diamonds, they were eventually abandoned, but they weren't all forgotten. Maria's poor, criminal and outcasts fled to the cave systems, creating a town of their own, but with anarchy as a government, the idea of a stable society here in the underground crumbled to dust.

Lilith looked around at the place she grew up in, at the identical stone houses, at the trash. There are parts of the underground that are very beautiful, but the outskirts definitely weren't those parts.

Luckily HQ was in the beautiful part of the underground. There the streets were cleaned up, sometimes you could hear jazz music playing from a restaurant and it always smelled a bit like expensive cologne and perfume. The nice part of the underground was where you wanted to look at the lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling of the caves and think of them as stars. In the outskirts you looked at them and felt like you were in a mineshaft. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were waiting for her inside HQ.

“You’re late Nyx.” Eren said smirking.

“Shut up Jaeger.” she replied rolling her eyes, “So what's the suicide mission for today?”

“Actually,” Armin cut in, “he told us to wait for you before we started the meeting on our uh ‘suicide mission’.”

“Lovely.” Lilith said with venom in her voice.

The five walked through the ornate lobby of gold, towards a set of heavy wood doors. Mikasa pushed one open and the other four proceeded to walk through, with Mikasa following once they were all in. The door slammed behind them, the boom echoing around the room they were in. This room was red, like blood, Lilith had too many bad memories in this room and she resented being in it.

“Welcome.” a smooth voice called from inside.

A single man was sitting atop a throne of sorts. It was the only piece of furniture in the room.

“I have a special request for the four of you,” he continued.

Special requests were never fun and they never went over well. They usually translated to “You get to kill someone with a lot of money, power and protection today, so don't mess up or die.”

“Though you won't be doing anything today,”

Nothing today? That came as a shock to the four. Breaks and days off were unheard off, their scheming boss always had something to keep them busy.

“Next weekend there will be a party held by some of Maria’s most powerful and wealthy businesses. We’re attending.”

Of course they were.

“Eren, Mikasa, Armin, you three will be hunting down the three hosts of the party. We don't want them dead we want business with them. Mikasa, don't let your brother mess up.”

“Mess up?!”

“Eren-”

“Silence Jaeger,” he said, before continuing, “Lilith, you have a specific target that I've wanted dead for a long time. Word is that he's coming to this party which is rare since he never comes to these kind of things. No one has seen his face but I can give you all I know about him. Eren, Mikasa and Armin I've had files prepared on your subjects. Be prepared. Don't consider this party to be another night off. Spend the week studying your targets. I want all of this to run smoothly. You are dismissed.”

A man in a black suit came up to the four, presenting them four files, each labeled with one of their names. Immediately they all began filing through theirs, Lilith’s file was definitely the least full.

Her target’s name was Rivaille Ackerman, the mysterious and powerful leader of the Black Rose.

“Erwin you have got to be kidding me!” She said turning on her heel to face him.

He let out a light chuckle.

“I want him dead Lilith.”

And with that the four were ushered out of the hall, the doors slamming behind them.

_“The bastard.”_ Lilith thought, as she stormed out of the building, _“When I said suicide mission, I didn't mean literally!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have guessed that Erwin Smith was the big rival?! :D For all you Erwin fans, I am truly sorry but I'm opting to make him a jerk. Kind of a jerk. Yeah. Anticipate that.


	4. Gone Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there is fluff. At least a little. Yeah. Also rain. I'm great at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to the people reading this because I procrastinated so much. So here it is. Hope it made the wait worth it.... (french translations at the bottom)

## Gone Too Far

The past week had been kind of stressful for Lilith. Erwin had assigned her to kill the most famed mob boss in Maria. Renowned for his strength, stealth and genius mind, Rivaille Ackerman was not someone she wanted to run into in a dark alley. Not only that but the character was completely shrouded in mystery. There was absolutely no information on him at all, which Lilith usually found critical in taking out her targets. Being a seductress she liked to know her target’s tastes, but there was absolutely nothing on Rivaille. The one thing she found was a short paragraph taken from an article on the Black Rose and Red Stallion’s long rivalry. All it said was

_“Both leaders of the gang have managed to stay a mystery. No one in Maria has any clue who runs these gangs. The one thing we do know is the name of the Black Rose’s leader: Rivaille Ackerman, but the name could not lead us to any other information.”_

“The name couldn't lead them to any other information.” did that mean he used another name in the real world? Or had he disappeared like everyone else from the underground? Lilith knew how Erwin did it, but that doesn't mean Rivaille was using the same methods as his rival. She let out a shout of frustration, slamming her fists into the counter.

“Dammit why does this have to be so difficult?” she said, resting her head on counter and looking over at the clock. It read 10:45. Reluctantly Lilith dragged herself to bed, not bothering to change. She still had work the next day, and it was her turn to open shop.

\---

The next morning Lilith dragged herself out of bed and made her way over to the bakery. It was especially chilly for a summer morning, and looking up at the sky it looked as though it was going to rain.

_“I probably should have brought an umbrella…”_ a half asleep Lilith thought, but she shrugged it off. Maybe Eren could give her a ride home…

When she finally arrived at the bakery she noticed the lights were already on, cautiously she walked inside only to be greeted by a way-too-energetic Eren.

“You’re late Nyx.” he yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up Jaeger…” she responded.

“Rough night?” he said, rolling out croissant dough.

“Ugh, you have no idea.” Lilith groaned, making her way over to the sink to wash her hands, “It is impossible to find information on this guy. How am I supposed to kill him if I don’t even know what he looks like, let alone what his preferences are. He could be gay for all I know and then what would I do?”

“You could always ask me to step in…” Eren suggested.

“Yeah right,” Lilith said, rolling her eyes, “You’d be so awkward he might run right back into hiding and never come out.”

Eren only laughed at this remark. “Do you need coffee?” the brunette asked through his giggles.

“I thought you’d never ask.” she sighed.

\---

Noon rolled around and Levi didn’t show up.

Then 1:00

Then 1:30

“Not coming today is he?” Eren said appearing behind her.

“I- I guess not.” Lilith answered, disappointment creeping up into her voice.

“It’s for the best you know. Don’t think about it too much kay?” he said, making his way back into the kitchen.

“‘Don’t think about it too much…’” Lilith murmured, “Yeah ok…”

\---

Levi had just finished with his last client and was getting ready to go on lunch break. He was planning to stop by the bakery as usual, maybe even gather up enough courage to prod Lily about their dinner plans. Whether he wanted to or not, he was kind of excited for that night, whenever it did happen to come.

“Hey Levi!” a little strawberry blonde called from behind him, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch together. I know this cute place nearby that serves the best food!”

“Sure Petra, why not…” Levi responded, a little unsure. From over Petra’s shoulder, maybe a few feet away stood Hanji Zoe flashing two thumbs up as the pair walked towards the door. The idiot decided to also try a life above the underground, but really just ended up following Levi around making sure he was doing ok.

_“Tch, I’m not a child.” he thought, “I don’t need help ‘making friends’ or whatever shit she’s gotten me into this time.”_

He knew that look in Hanji’s eye though, she was definitely up to something. What was it though? He sighed, facing forward once more. He could never figure out that idiot could he?

\---

Lunch with Petra was nice, she was right the food was fantastic. They had ended up going to another cute little café that was located by the train station, but the whole time he had felt a little guilty.

_“What was Lily thinking? I wonder if she realised I didn’t stop in today… maybe she didn’t even notice, shit why I am thinking about her so much?”_

The walk back was silent, Petra seemed pretty into the scenery and honestly Levi didn't mind. Petra was was a nice girl but she seemed innocent. A little too innocent. Compared to Levi she was this little angel. Even coming from the underground, just like him, she had done well to forget all about that life. It was if she had never lived down there at all.

Petra didn't know where Levi had come from, she didn't know what he did, and if this relationship went any further he was afraid she would find out. So why, why then did he still loosely cling to Lily? She was just the same. She probably didn't even know what the underground was and she looked so fragile, the raven felt she might crack if he held her too tightly, but then again he knew. Walking her back home he had held her tightly, afraid she might wander off again, but she wasn't fragile. It was as if that lean body was made completely of muscle, yet she didn't seem like the type to work out...

_“What the hell am I even thinking?”_ he thought, _“What is with her, what is with me?”_ Despite his efforts to quit thinking about the girl who worked behind the counter at Maria’s Bakery, they all failed. In the end he started to think about that scene from a few nights prior. The scene of her grabbing his wrist and inviting him to dinner. He didn't know why but, for once in his life, Levi was thoroughly confused about something. For once in his life he couldn't form an opinion about someone, and he wasn't necessarily happy about that.

\---

When Levi had finally finished with his last karate class for the day he realised it was raining. After waving goodbye to everyone, he grabbed his bag from the break room and headed out. Luckily he checked the weather this morning and had brought an umbrella because it was coming down pretty hard. Levi was about half way home when he noticed a familiar figure standing out alone in the rain - without an umbrella.

“I thought you were a little absent-minded when I first rescued you but I didn’t think you were this oblivious.” Levi said to her once he caught up.

She was already drenched as he held out his umbrella to share.

“I thought you were a little moody but I didn’t think you were an asshole.” she retorted, turning away so he wouldn’t see her blush.

“I didn’t think you knew what swears were.” he chuckled.

“How old do you think I am?” she huffed.

“15."

“For your information I’m 23.” she snapped.

“Bad day?”

“Well I’m kind of drenched at the moment and we didn’t really get off to the best start,” she shot Levi a glance, “ plus my friend was suppose to give me a ride, but he kind of took off without me.” Lilith let out a sigh. Eren could be even more forgetful than her, sometimes she wondered how he even remembered he had a car.

“So an airhead with airheaded friends,” Levi teased, “seems like a match made in heaven to me.”

“Fuck off,” she said rolling her eyes, “For one thing he’s way too young and another would be that he swings the other way.”

“Too bad, you were meant for each other, except for the fact that you both might be so lost in thought that you would die tragic deaths of walking into a busy street. Like Romeo and Juliet, except your deaths weren’t intended.”

Lilith couldn't help but smirk at his sly remarks but that didn’t stop her from shoving him into the wet grass shortly after he finished his sentence. He looked so startled lying in the grass with the rain pouring down on him, Lilith couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Through her laughter Lilith extended her hand to help him up but instead of Levi pulling himself up, she felt herself being pulled down. In the next moment Lilith was down in the grass next to Levi. It was cold and they were both wet but Lilith just couldn't stop laughing while Levi just sat with her, a small smile creeping across his lips. Eventually Lilith’s teeth started chattering in between giggles and that's when Levi decided it was time to go home.

“You just looked so surprised.” Lilith giggled, “I didn't think you could be caught off guard.”

“I didn't know I could either.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Lilith asked, looking at him with those big purple-y blue eyes she had.

“Nothing brat.” he answered curtly.

\---

When the pair finally reached the condo building, they were completely drenched. They had given up on using the umbrella, and had opted to just running home as fast as they could.

“It’s s-so c-cold.” Lilith shivered, hugging herself to preserve some warmth.

“Come on,” Levi said, “You can use the shower first and I’ll make tea, or coffee if you prefer it.”

“Yo-you don't have to!”

“I feel the moment I take my eyes off you, you're going to forget. I'm going to wake up in the morning to police sirens and reports that my neighbor died of the cold. And tomorrow is my day to sleep in, I don't want to wake up to all that.” Levi said, the same bored look on his face had returned.

Lilith pouted the rest of the way up the stairs, but Levi secretly found it cute.

When they finally reached Levi’s floor, he quickly ushered her in, silently pointing towards the shower and then making his way to the kitchen to find the tea.

\---

Levi’s house was incredibly clean, so clean that Lilith half expected it to smell like a hospital or cleaning solution or something like that. It was cold too so the second she stepped in, she rushed to the bathroom to shower (after throwing off her shoes of course). The bathroom was just as clean as the rest of the house, though Lilith kind of wanted to see a little imperfection, and it made her mad that she couldn’t spot one. The shower felt amazing after freezing in the rain, but halfway through it dawned on her that she didn't have any dry clothes. She would be lying if she said she kept calm.

After drying off, she planned to peak out and just inform Levi of that one missed detail, but when she cracked open the door she noticed a pair of clean grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt neatly folded and set by the door.

_“Bless his non-existent heart”_ she thought after quickly grabbing the clothes and slipping back inside the bathroom.

A few minutes later Lilith came out dressed in Levi’s clothes, her still-wet hair done in two braids as usual. She had decided to use the hairdryer to dry out her underwear and bra instead of her hair to save her from any extra embarrassment. Everything Levi had given her was too big on her. The t-shirt was probably 2 sizes too big and the sweatpants dragged on the floor, only loosely held up by it’s white drawstring.

Waiting for her on the kitchen counter was a cup of warm green tea. She drank it in silence while Levi showered when it dawned on her that she could use this little opportunity she had.

“Levi I’m gonna use your kitchen ok?” she took the silence as a yes and then quickly scurried over to her condo to grab a few things before hurrying back.

Levi walked into the kitchen to see Lilith making something on his stove that smelled like heaven. He had heard her step out but he didn’t think she was grabbing food. He took a seat at the counter, taking small sips of tea and watching her bustle around, throwing in god-knows-what here and there. She must not have noticed his presence, so he simply sat and watched her. Complete and utter silence must just come with being a killer.

Everything he had given her was way too big and he took pride in finally being able to be taller than someone. The oversized sweatpants and t-shirt looked adorable on her and he made a mental note to let her borrow his clothes a little more often.

“How long are you going to sit and stare?” Lilith asked after a few minutes of silence.

Levi, completely surprised that she had detected his presence, couldn’t find words for a reply. This girl was full of surprises. She sighed while dishing up whatever she had made into two bowls.

“How did you easily find your way around my kitchen?” Levi asked.

“It’s a talent.” she replied with a smirk as she set out two piping hot bowls of what looked like tomato sauce but better. “It’s tomato basil soup, hope you like it.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi mumbled.

They ate in silence, though it wasn’t awkward, surprisingly. Almost as if both of them were just happy to be in each other's presence. The soup was just as good as it smelled and it made Levi wish he could cook. Sandwiches every night got boring.

Once they had finished, Lilith had insisted she did the dishes, while Levi brushed her off and then continued to do them himself. It wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t meet his expectations for cleanliness, he just wanted to try this whole “being a gentleman” thing. He didn’t think she took it that way though.

While Levi was doing the dishes, Lilith stole quick glances at the clock, hoping Levi wouldn’t notice and take it the wrong way. It was definitely getting late, but she didn’t want to leave quite yet. Besides tomorrow was a Friday, she could go into work a little later anyways since Eren would be there to open up. She could let herself stay a little later…

“Lily,” Levi said from across the counter, “earth to Lily.”

His face was was only a few inches from hers, his storm grey eyes staring deeply into hers, god she could just get lost in those eyes.

“Lily?”

“Oh, um sorry.” she said snapping out of her stupor.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something.” He said, standing up straight again.

“Sure,” she replied, glad it meant she could stay for a little longer, “I mean if it’s ok with you-”

“Stop being so damn polite,” Levi interjected, “Yes it’s fine with me. It’s why I asked.”

And he was back to being the asshole, a highly attractive asshole with beautiful eyes, but still an asshole.

“You could at least try to drop the sarcasm.” Lilith suggested, heading over to the couch.

He smirked, “Oh? And what fun would that be?”

“Loads.” Lilith grumbled.

\---

They ended up watching some action movie, which was fine with Lilith. She didn’t really care for the movie, she was just happy to be able to spend a little extra time with Levi.

“They could have solved the entire problem if the asshole over there had decided not to be a rebel.” Levi commented, a bored tone in his voice.

“Bon travail âne futé , vous voulez un cookie?” Lilith mumbled.

“Faites attention à ce que vous dites , certaines personnes pourraient vous comprendre.” Levi replied back in perfect French.

Damn him and his perfect French and that grey t-shirt that showed off his figure a little too perfectly and his sly remarks and that bored look he always wore. It all had Lilith completely and utterly helpless, which is why she was now silently scooting over to him.

_“You should probably stop.”_ Her self conscious prodded as Lilith fit herself neatly by Levi’s side.

_“You know you shouldn’t”_ it urged as she let herself lean onto him.

Her conscious was probably screaming at her right now, as Levi cautiously wrapped his arm around to hold her a little closer, but she has opted to ignore it a long time ago.

_“You’ve gone too far.”_

\---

Lilith never remembered falling asleep in Levi’s bed. She remembered it being late and they were watching a movie and she remembered feeling sleepy and … shit. Did she fall asleep? But it was on the couch right? She wasn't drinking last night right? No, she wasn't. So what happened?

She glanced at the time; it was 10:27. Everyone at the bakery would never let her hear the end of this one would they? She crawled out of bed, padding over to the door where she peeked out and noticed the familiar hallway that she had ran down to use his shower. Shower? She looked down and remembered borrowing his clothes, a light flush spread across her cheeks. She really had gone too deep. After making her way to the kitchen she noticed a little note scrawled in neat print. It read:

_“I had some early clients today so I headed out already. I’ll be back by 11.”_

So Lilith had about 30 minutes until she got answers. Those 30 inured were spent dashing over to her house to make breakfast, eat breakfast and change into her own clothes. As much as she would have loved to stay in Levi’s, he probably wanted them washed and returned.

11 rolled around and Lilith was sprawled out on Levi’s couch, messing with her phone. She had called the bakery and told them she was taking off today after waking up way too late, and Pixis, being the nice old man he was, obliged.

At 11:03 the door swung open, causing Lilith to drop her phone on her face.

“Oblivious and clumsy?” Levi said, making his way over to pluck the phone off her face, “What am I going to do with you?”

\---

Once Levi had set down his stuff he decided to make sure the girl sitting comfortably on his couch wasn't internally freaking out.

“Last night…” he started, “Nothing happened if you were wondering. You fell asleep and I carried you over to my bad and I slept on the couch.”

He could almost hear her sigh of relief. At least she trusted him.

“So what do we consider last night?” she called from the couch a few minutes later, “just ‘getting to know each other’ or something else…”

“Depends on what you wanted it to be.” he answered from behind the kitchen counter.

“A date?”

“If you want.” he replied, taking a sip of coffee and trying to act as collected as possible.

“It’s more than just what I want.” she said, finally turning to face him.

“But I want whatever you want.” he said meeting her eyes.

_“You should stop.”_ His self conscious prodded.

“So then it was a date?”

“Yes…”

_“You know you shouldn't.”_ it urged.

“Oh? And so that means you must want to go on another one…” she smirked, her confidence building.

“Maybe.” he said, getting more and more lost in those eyes.

_“You’ve gone too far.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that happened... well I hope you liked it... This one got so long. Wow.
> 
> Lilith: "Good job smart ass, wanna cookie?  
> Levi: "Be careful what you say, someone might understand you."
> 
> Yup. So that mob party is gonna be next chapter I think.


	5. Waltzing with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The has finally come for Lilith to kill Rivaille, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for procrastinating. I have no excuse.

## Waltzing with the Enemy

Saturday. Usually Lilith loved Saturdays. Saturdays meant no work. One out of her two days off. Saturday meant sleeping in and getting to do whatever she wanted. Saturdays were lovely, blissful, freedom… but not this specific Saturday. And guess who had ruined it all for her? Erwin fucking Smith. Tonight was the big gala where she had to kill Rivaille Ackerman.

_"Hurrah."_ Lilith sulked while staring at her uneaten breakfast, _"I do not want to do this."_ Not only was this going to be one of her toughest targets yet, she had absolutely no information on him. None. She didn't even know what the man looked like. How was she even going to find him in order to kill him?

The rest of the day was spent sulking and moping around her condo, dreading the time she would have to leave. Eren was coming at 6 to pick her up. At fancy galas like this one, it helped to have a date, or at least look like you had one. She knew that once they arrived at the party they would probably split up immediately to go looking for their targets. It was normal for them to split up, but for the second time, Lilith was a little nervous about doing it (the first being her first mission).

5:00 rolled around, so Lilith finally decided to drag her moping state off the couch and get dressed into something a little fancier than sweatpants and a baggy tank top. LIlith loved the color black when dressing for her other "job" It camouflaged nicely in the dark, plus it looked very professional, and if worn right, sexy, flattering and seductive. Perfect for Lilith's expertise. All the dresses she wore in the underground fit snuggly around her upper body but flared out at the waist. If it were tight all the way down there would be nowhere to hide weapons, but loose dresses didn't flatter Lilith at all. Effective and stylish, she was always one to think everything through. The dress she ended up selecting had spaghetti straps and an open back shaped like a gaping "V". As usual, her midnight hair was tied up in a high ponytail so it stayed out of the way. Her makeup was simple as usual: cat's eye eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick, but it did the job. She was just about finished getting ready, completing the look with a hidden thigh holster loaded down with dangerous weapons, when a text from Eren came in.

_"Just got a notice from the Boss, it's a masquerade so bring a mask."_ She sighed.

Masquerades were popular in the underground so that certain people could hide their identity and Lilith didn't mind them herself, it's just that finding Rivaille was going to be more impossible than it already was. 

"This couldn't get any harder could it?" Lilith mumbled to herself.

At 6 she was ready to go, simply waiting on Eren to show up. She had a black and silver mask that she wore to all the masquerades she attended. She actually had quite a few masks, just this one was her favorite. It was a black cat mask that covered the upper half of her face, leaving only her mouth and chin visible. The small oval cat nose had six whiskers sprouting from it, three on each side, and it was all complete with the little ears that poked out from the top. The whole thing was embellished with silver accents that made the mask more fit for the type of party she was going to. Eren arrived at 6:07.

"You're late Jaeger." She said to him when she met him downstairs.

"Isn't it hard to fight in those things?" he asked, staring down at the black stilettos she always wore.

"They make me taller." She sniffed.

"Alright." Eren chuckled, holding open the door for her. Eren was dressed in a black suit and black tie, his unruly hair was slightly better than it usually was, and he was wearing a white mask that covered only his right eye and cheek. It reminded Lilith a little of the Phantom of the Opera.

“Are you cosplaying or something?” She teased once they had both settled down in the car.

“I for one, thought it looked cool.” he shot back, “you’re wearing cat ears so I don’t think you have a right to judge.”

Lilith just rolled her eyes playfully. “I for one thought they looked cool.” she mimicked. “I hate you.”

“You know you love me.” she giggled.

Eren just grumbled, fresh out of things to say for once.

They reached the little street pub quicker than Lilith expected. Eren was kind of a lousy driver and most of the time she was clutching to anything hoping they wouldn't get pulled over. The pub wasn't the only entrance to the underground, there were entrances all over Maria but this was the “Smith entrance”. Everyone in the Red Stallions knew about this entrance. No one else. The Black Rose probably had their own entrance too, unless they all stayed hidden underground. Most powerful gangs had control of an entrance. It made it easier to find business and get resources. The password was so simple Lilith could hardly believe no one else had figured it out yet, or maybe they had and were killed by the guard. Who knows.

“Reservation for Smith.” Eren said to the bartender.

Ah yes the super-hard-to-figure-out pass code.

With a curt nod the bartender led them back to the reservation space and shut the door behind them. And as usual the park went to the corner of the room to open the secret entrance to the underground. Tonight was going to be a long night and Lilith wasn't prepared for any of it.

\---

The gala was held in a magnificent ball room the hosts probably owned. The room itself was an elegant cream while all the decorations were a glistening gold. When the pair arrived, a good majority of the crowd that was going to show up was already there. Mikasa and Armin had gone as a pair since both Mikasa and Eren agreed it would be weird for them to go as a date since they were siblings. Mikasa was dressed in a flowing red dress that stopped at her ankles. She wore a red and gold mask to match. Armin was dressed in a black suit paired with a baby blue shirt and black bow tie. His mask was a simple sky blue with white decor.

“Eren.” Mikasa said once she had spotted the two.

“Hi Mika.” Eren sighed.

“You know what you have to do?” Armin asked.

“Are we not going to greet each other normally?” Lilith interrupted, “Kids these days.”

“Good evening Ms. Nyx.” Armin mocked.

“Hello to you too, blonde coconut.” she grumbled in response.

“I take offense to that” the blonde pointed out.

“Good.”

“Ok I'm going to go do my job.” Eren said, strolling away from the group.

“We all should.”

Immediately the group split up to find their target and get the job over with quickly so they could enjoy the rest of their night. Lilith on the other hand knew this job would take more than the whole night, so the easiest thing for her to do was to get Rivaille to find her. She made her way to man with slightly curly brown hair. He seemed to be standing alone, without anyone to talk to. His mask covered his entire face and she couldn't tell who he was.

“You look a little lonely.” she said.

“I’m looking for someone.” he responded.

“Maybe I can help you,” she suggested, “who are you looking for?”

“I wouldn't tell a brat li-” his sentence was cut off by what seemed like him biting his tongue.

“Oh… really…” she said trying not to inch away from him.

_“He tries to hard.”_ she thought.

After recovering from his slight mishap the man went back to talking.

“Why would you want to know?”

“Well I'm not doing too much at this party, neither are you. Would you like to dance?”

“Fine.” he grumbled.

The man ended up being OK at dancing, but Lilith on the other hand was fantastic. She had trained and trained to look graceful at parties like these. Part of being a seductress was being beautiful and flawless in every way and dancing was a great way to catch a big audience’s attention. Soon men from all over the room would be asking if they could have the next dance, which was exactly what Lilith wanted. Once the orchestra had finished that song Lilith thanked the man for that dance and left to wander the room. Almost immediately a younger man approached her asking for the next dance. Man after man, dance after dance, Lilith searched for a man who could possibly be Rivaille but she found none. She really didn't have any evidence to go by, but for right now a gut-feeling would have to do.

Throughout each dance she looked for an outlier, secretly stealing glances at the crowd, when she found him. He was rather short, unlike what Lilith had imagined, yet an aura of intimidation hung around him. He stood alone from the rest looking dashing him a dark grey suit and blood red shirt. His mask was black and silver, almost matching Lilith’s, but there was animal inspiration behind it.

_“That’s my guy.”_ Lilith thought, smirking internally, _“This might be easier than I thought.”_

_-_ \--

Levi noticed the little kitten twirling around the dance floor, each new music piece, a new partner. She was practically begging for attention. It wasn't uncommon for the ladies to do that at such parties though Levi knew better.

_“Lilith Nyx.”_ he thought, _“So this is Erwin’s little pet.”_

She was definitely beautiful as his men had described, though most of her beauty was hidden behind a mask.

_“Clever little shit, she's trying to find me.”_

He finally decided he would need to take care of her. She was putting his “business” at risk and needed to dealt with immediately. Carefully he made his way over to the petite girl who had just finished with her last partner.

“May I have the next dance?” he asked, his lips carefully brushing against her knuckles, his eyes peering up at her from behind his mask.

“Of course.” she responded giving him a gentle smile.

The pair casually made their way to the dance floor while the orchestra began their next piece. Levi was an exemplary dancer and he lead her with ease through the crowd of people. He didn't dance at parties because dancing meant people watching him, though he would have to make an exception for this one particular trouble maker.

“I know who you are, Lilith Nyx, but do you know who I am?” he said while the pair waltzed around the room.

“Rivaille Ackerman,” she purred, “how unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?” he questioned waltzing them to a corner.

“According to my orders from up top, I have to kill you.”

One of her hands attempted to slip down to her skirt, where weapons were probably hiding underneath, but Levi wouldn't let her.

_“Strange, she seems oddly… familiar.”_

She quickly recovered, sliding her foot out and kicking his feet out from under him. The impact caused him to release her hands and before he knew it she was straddling him with a knife at his throat. Her knees pinned down his arms which kept her arms free.

“I hope you don't take this personally or anything,” she said, the knife starting to draw blood, “it’s just business.”

With that, Levi kneed her in the back causing her to pitch forwards and allowing Levi to roll over and give himself the upper hand. Now Levi was on top of Lilith his hands holding hers down.

“You were saying?” a little smirk crept across his face.

_“Something was definitely familiar about this girl, but what?”_

He had her pinned down and there was no way he was going to fall for his own trick. He searched her eyes trying to find some sort of emotion, defeat, determination, annoyance, anything, but she seemed fine just where she was.

“Well,” she said, “It's kill or be killed isn't it?”

_“Why is she so calm about this?”_

“Indeed it is.” he replied taking the knife from her hand while moving his knees to pin her arms, just as she had done. Out of curiosity he reached for her mask.

“Let’s see who you really are.” he said while removing the mask from her face.

What he saw almost made him drop the knife.

\---

Finding Rivaille had been easier than Lilith thought possible. Killing him on the other hand was much harder. She probably could have slit his thought the moment she pinned him but something stopped her. Something about that man seemed oddly familiar to Lilith, which was bizarre because there was no way she could have ever met him before. Stopping to think was never a good idea during a fight though because before she knew it, she was pinned down underneath Rivaille, her own knife pointed at her throat.

_“Well I guess I’m going to die.”_

It was strange how oddly calm she was in the face of death. Death never came though because intead of mercilessly slaughtering her, as she expected him to do, he reached for her mask, removing it with pale slender fingers.

_“What is so familiar about this man?”_

“Oluo!” he called out, still gripping her mask. Immediately the brown haired man from before scurried over to his side.

“We're taking this one with us.”

“Yes sir.” he said before scurrying away.

_“Taking me with them? Am I a hostage?”_

A minute later, he had scurried back with two other men.

“Alright princess,” one began, “it'd be easier for all of is if you didn't struggle.”

The man pulled a white cloth out of his pocket that reeked of something- Lilith couldn't put a name to it- but she knew what they were doing. She inhaled a big breath and held it while he held the cloth down on her nose and mouth, hoping Eren or Mikasa or Armin might rush to the rescue, but no such luck. She couldn't hold her breath much longer, especially after struggling. Finally she gave in. She felt herself gasp, inhaling the chemicals in the cloth, and then lose conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my mask ispirations are posted on my tumblr which is @small-asian-ninja. All "Trapped Between Two Worlds" stuff should be under the tag "Trapped Between Two Worlds". I like to keep things simple. If you have time and are curious, check then out :)


	6. Author's Note

Hello dear readers.

For the few people brave (or bored) enough to open up this fic, I want to thank you so much. I knew in the back of my mind that this wouldn't be one of the more popular fics, and understandably so. Lilith is a character of my own imagination, and as interesting as I could make her, I just don't think it appeals to this kind of fic. For those who may have gotten invested in this writing, thank you for liking it. I was pretty down for a while because I was almost positive my writing wasn't good. I wanted to stop. I actually did for the longest time. Thankfully two lovely anons on tumblr got me writing again, and though it may not be on this fic, I'm glad they did. Thank you so much for reading my stuff, even if you didn't like it, I can pretend you do and that makes me a little happier :D. 

 

If you're sad that I will be discontinuing this fic, don't worry, maybe one day I'll write a story completely of my own design, and then I won't have to worry about interpreting characters that aren't my own. 

 

Sorry for the mess of an apology~ love small-asian-ninja :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr (@small-asian-ninja) for updates and fan art I find relates to my story~ though there is other random shit on there so be warned.....


End file.
